Well, Excuse Me, Prince Amiti!
by Mystwalker
Summary: Amiti's integration into the party wasn't all smooth sailing. Collection of one-shots. Amiti-centric. No pairings  yet . Contains spoilers for Golden Sun: Dark Dawn.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **These are just a collection of random one-shots/ideas that occurred to me as I was playing the game. They're of varying length, and they're in no particular order, and this particular bunch just happen to be Amiti-centric. Spoilers for those that don't have Dark Dawn, although I'll warn before the spoilers get a little too intense.

XxXxX

**Well, Excuse Me, Prince Amiti**

Summary: Fire and Water tend to clash. Particularly when Fire happens to be extremely hotheaded, and Water happens to lean to the side of the sarcastic and prissy.

Setting: Border Town, after the encounter with Briggs's men.

Words: 1,078

Spoilers: Light

XxXxX

It was another typical night in the party. Matthew sat at the room's sole desk, his encyclopedia spread out in front of him as he dutifully looked over the day's entries, altering text where he needed to.

Rief stood over his shoulder, offering advice and correction whenever he accidentally misspelled a word, or misrepresented facts. The Water Adept had begun taking the project much more seriously than Matthew did. It had begun for him as a way to pass the time, and make use of the journal his mother had given him the last time he had visited her. Now, though, it was starting to become a fully-fledged reference book.

Karis lay on one of the room's two beds, balancing a whirlwind in the palm of her hand as she went about improving her technique. Her green hair was unbound, falling down her back. Tyrell lay sprawled out on the other bed, his hands behind his head. The Fire Adept had won the raffle for the room's second bed. He hadn't even bothered to change or even take off his boots, falling onto the bed in full armor.

Meanwhile, Amiti was engaged in his favorite pastime.

Complaining.

"Honestly," he said, standing in front of the room's cracked mirror. "I understand the town is undergoing economic difficulties at the moment, but would it really be so hard to keep the rooms clean? It's not as if there's a lot of surfaces to dust. I mean, really, there's no excuse for the room to be in the state—."

"Amiti?" asked Tyrell, cracking open an eye to look at the other Water Adept.

Amiti paused and turned towards him, one hand resting on his waist, half-way through unbuckling his sword belt. "Yes, Tyrell?" he asked.

"Shut up. You're such a girl."

"_Excuse me_?" asked Karis, looking up from her seat. The whirlwind in her hands unraveled as her eyes narrowed at Tyrell.

"You don't count," said Tyrell, unfazed.

A pillow bounced off the side of his head.

"Honestly, Tyrell!" said Karis, getting to her feet. She looked around, shaking her head. "…I'm going for a walk!" she finally said, snatching up her Composite Bow, her current weapon, from the ground and slinging it and her quiver of arrows over her shoulder. She stalked past Amiti, walking out the door. Tyrell sat up, looking at the Ayuthay prince accusingly.

"Now look what you've done!" he said.

"What _I've _done?" repeated Amiti incredulously.

"Yes!" said Tyrell. "If you hadn't been such a princess, I wouldn't have said anything and Karis wouldn't have left!"

"And once again, Tyrell, your powers of logic astound me," drawled Amiti, setting aside his rapier and placing it in a neat pile. He faced the mirror and raised his hands to his chest, undoing the laces of his Jerkin.

"Are you insulting me?" asked Tyrell. Amiti glanced at him from the streaked mirror.

"No, really," he said, his voice dry. "I am floored by your incredible powers of observation."

He folded the Jerkin, setting it in the neat pile that held his pack and the various odds and ends they had collected on their journey so far. Amiti tugged off his headband and placed it in the same pile, tossing his light blue hair back over his shoulder and heading for the door.

"_Now _where are you going?" asked Tyrell.

"I'm going to look for a bath," said the prince. "We've been traveling for a while."

Tyrell made a face. "Again. Girl."

Amiti raised one turquoise eyebrow. "Wanting to smell like something other than leather and sweat does not automatically change my gender, Tyrell," he said. "I don't see you offering the same criticism to Rief."

Rief flushed, looking up from his work. "Leave me out of this, please," he said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Amiti nodded to the room's other Water Adept, before turning back towards Tyrell. "…Besides, this room already has one odorous occupant. It doesn't need another."

"Are you saying I smell?" asked Tyrell, jumping up.

"You've been wearing that armor all day," said Amiti, gesturing at the metal armor that Tyrell was still wearing. "Logic assumes…" He trailed off.

"Gay," said Tyrell flatly.

Amiti's mouth curved in a smirk, his head tilting slightly as if in challenge. "I can think of one or two Ayuthayans that would beg to differ," he said. "I can't say the same for you."

"Why, you—!" said Tyrell, rushing forward and pulling back his fist. Amiti neatly sidestepped the blow, his hand catching Tyrell's fist by the wrist as he moved to the side quickly. Rief moved forward.

"Hey!" he said. "Calm down, you two!"

"This isn't the time for that," said Matthew, speaking for the first time that evening as he looked at them. Amiti and Tyrell looked up at him. At the same time, Amiti released Tyrell's hand, and the two stepped away from each other. There was a pause as both of them looked at him, anger still smoldering in both sets of eyes. Then, Tyrell shrugged.

"Whatever," he said. "I'm going after Karis." He grabbed his sword, heading out the door.

Amiti held Matthew's gaze for a moment longer, his green eyes reproachful, before he turned away. "Baths," he said in explanation, walking out of the door and closing it behind him.

Matthew counted to three before taking a deep breath, leaning back against the backrest of his seat and tilting his head back. Rief sighed, looking at the door. "What are the two of them _thinking_?" he asked.

"Amiti's still mad about the pirates, probably," said Matthew, rubbing his temples. "…And when Amiti's mad, Tyrell gets annoyed. Since they're both stubborn…"

Rief sighed.

"They'll be alright," said Matthew, picking up his quill. "Just let them blow off some steam."

"Considering their abilities, Matthew, I think that was a poor choice of words," said Rief.

Matthew winced. "They should be fine…as long as they don't run into each other for the next hour."

"Let's hope Tyrell doesn't feel like a bath then," said Rief.

Matthew paused for a moment, considering the thought. Rief fell silent as well, his expression contemplative. At the same time, both of them looked up at each other.

"Amiti," said Matthew, pointing a finger at Rief.

Rief nodded. "Tyrell," he said, pointing back at Matthew.

At Matthew's nod, the two of them stood up, hurriedly leaving the room and going in opposite directions.


End file.
